My Family
by Technomage-Ranger
Summary: John talks to Pilot late one night


My Family

By Tracy Reager

Spoilers:  None really

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters; they belong to David Kemper and Brian Henson.

Summary:  John talks to Pilot late one night.

AN:  This is my first Farscape fanfic, please send me a reviewJ.  I thought it up during a boring class one day, I hope you like it!

John Crichton sat in the silence of Pilot's den; all he could here was his own breathing and the soothing hum of Moya.  He came here often on nights when he couldn't sleep.  One-Eye came over and stopped beside him.  He figured it was Pilot checking to see if he was still awake or not.

            "Hey Pilot, do you ever wonder what you're life would be like if you weren't here with Moya?"

            "Sometimes, but I'm happy to be joined with Moya and be able to serve others."  Pilot asked.  John stood up, hopped over the console and sat down on it facing Pilot.

            "Does she ever think about her old pilot?"

            "Sometimes."

            "Ever since we've been to Earth, I can stop wondering what I'd be doing now if I didn't get sucked down that wormhole."

            "We would still be in Peacekeeper custody, if it wasn't for you."  Pilot put a claw on his hand.  "Moya and I are very grateful."

            "Thanks, Pilot."  John watched One-Eye crawl up the console wall and stop beside him again.  "When I was on Earth, everything was so different.  Or maybe it was me who was different.  I don't see where one country ends and another begins.  I see Earth; not the United States or Australia or China.  My Dad and the others see these things and I think that's what we kept fighting over.  I want what's best for humanity, not just a certain part or it."

            "Maybe if you had stayed, you would be the same as them, not accepting your differences."  Pilot looked at him.

            "I know, and that scares me.  As much as I wanted to go home the first cycle or so, I was shocked by what I saw when I did get there.  I guess a part of me thought things would stay the same, hoping they would be the same.  All the while I think I knew better, just didn't want to accept it.  I mean I tried to tell them that everyone can work together, by showing them our crew.  Look at the things we accomplished together; we shared together, laughed, cried, rejoiced, became best friends, and eventually a family.  When I tried telling my Dad, I started to cry.  I thought it was so beautiful how far we've come.  I don't think he truly understood, probably because he wasn't here.  We were thrown together under extraordinary circumstances and we made the best of it…and I wouldn't change it for the world."  He paused for a moment and looked at One-Eye.  Pilot had also stopped doing things on his console to listen to Crichton.  Moya was also listening through One-Eye.  "Before I left, I told my Dad I'd come home someday, but I'm not so sure I want that anymore.  Earth is so different then from when I left it, I'm not sure I'd fit in.  I've done so many things I thought I wasn't capable of doing.  I've seen too many horrible things and some wondrous ones.  Maybe I am the one who changed.  Before meeting you guys, I was single-minded and naïve just like the rest of them.  I just didn't realize it because I was surrounded by it.  After being in the Uncharted Territories for four cycles, I've become more open-minded and accepting of things that aren't the same as me.

            "You did change, but it was for the better."  Pilot paused.  "Do you wish you had stayed?"

            "No, not anymore.  There was I time I would have said yes, but not now.  I'm happy here.  All of you are my family now, and I couldn't leave because I'd miss you too much.  I still miss my home, but I think we all do."  Crichton placed his hand on the top of Pilot's head and smiled.  Then he climbed down from the console and walked out of the den.  He wandered the halls for awhile, lost in his thoughts.  Eventually he ended up on the Terrace and found One-Eye waiting for him.  He grinned and sat down on the floor and leaned against the back wall.  He gazed out at the nebula they were passing through.  It was a rainbow of colors with a star shining every so often.

            Moya flew quietly through the vast nebula.  She watched John on the Terrace, Aeryn sleeping in her quarters, Chiana and D'Argo in his quarters, Rygel silently looking for food in the Center Chamber, Sikozu in Command, and Noranti whispering in her sleep.  She thought of Zhann and felt sorrow.  Like John said, they were a family, her children as Zhann once said, and her protectors.  She heard Pilot agree with her.  She would miss them if they would leave.  

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it Moya?"  John said softly.  One-Eye beeped and blinked his eyestalks once.  John knew that was a yes.  The DRD came up beside him.  John looked down and thought about his family.  He smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
